


View

by Rayhan_Watanabe



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhan_Watanabe/pseuds/Rayhan_Watanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turunin view-nya dikit, dong."<br/>"Karena Spongebob warnanya kuning. Saya suka warna kuning."<br/>Oke, yang di atas hanya iklan lewat semata.</p>
<p>Ehem.</p>
<p>Karena setiap sidekick dari Batman (baca : Robin) punya pandangan tersendiri terhadap senior dan juniornya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

Rayhan Watanabe present

.

.

**View**

.

.

Disclaimer : Batman dan Robin punya DC dan para penulisnya.

Warning : little!OOC, typos, dapat menjerumuskan, bukan untuk baper, dll.

Timeline : Before New 52

Note : Ada sedikit unsur New 52

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Dick Grayson?"

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Boleh jawab? Oh, nggak boleh? Ya udah. _It's okay, i'm fine_."

**Red Hood**

"Aneh, sok _care_ , eng ... seksi dan menggiurkan."

**Red Robin**

"Perhatian, agak lebay, dan meski begitu, dia adalah sosok kakak yang hebat bagiku." 

**Spoiler**

"Dick itu _cool_ dan macho. Tipe aku banget~"

**Robin**

"Caper, sok ramah, munafik, nyebelin, nyebelin, nyebelin! Huh!"

oOoOo

"Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian mengenai Jason Todd?"

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Dia itu serampangan, keras kepala, kejam, suka ngebunuh seenaknya. Dia juga suka bikin kesel orang, termasuk aku. Tapi aku tahu, dia sebenernya kesepian. Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Gitu."

**Red Hood**

"Aku terlalu keren untuk dideskripsikan."

**Red Robin**

"Aku sebenarnya sedih saat dia mati dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku berharap dia mati lagi dan tak pernah kembali dari neraka meski jadi Black Lantern atau di-edo tensei. Itu saja."

**Spoiler**

" _Bad boy that badass_."

**Robin**

"Sombong, rese, gila."

oOoOo

"Menurut kalian Tim Drake itu bagaimana?"

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Tim itu pinter dan ahli mecahin kasus. Kalau seandainya dia main film, dia pasti main di film terbarunya Sherlock Holmes! Tapi sayangnya dia cuek banget orangnya. Dia juga serius kayak Bruce. Kan sia-sia nanti muka imutnya."

**Red Hood**

"Payah, lemah, sok dingin. Sayangnya dia punya otak yang encer."

**Red Robin**

"... kau memintaku untuk mengomentari diriku sendiri?"

**Spoiler**

"Dia itu unik dan misterius. Karena itulah, aku jatuh cinta sama dia. Meski hubungan kita nggak semulus dulu, sih."

**Robin**

"Tim itu iri sama aku karena aku udah nggantiin posisinya sebagai Robin. Dianya aja yang nggak becus jadi Robin. Ta-tapi, bukan maksud aku ngakuin, bagaimanapun dia orang yang hebat dan aku nggak akan bisa ngalahin kepinterannya."

oOoOo

"Seperti apakah Stephanie Brown itu menurut kalian?"

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Dia yang paling cantik di antara semua juniorku―oke, aku tahu dia satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah jadi Robin. Nggak ada salahnya bilang dia yang paling cantik dari semua Robin, kan? ... memangnya aku dan Tim itu cantik juga, ya?"

**Red Hood**

"Maksudmu gadis yang jadi Batgirl baru itu? Aku baru tahu kalau dia pernah jadi Robin juga."

**Red Robin**

"Stephanie itu awalnya menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Tapi perlahan aku mulai merasa nyaman bersamanya. Kalau saja aku bisa berbaikan dengannya, aku ingin bisa menikah dengannya―hah? Kon-El akan cemburu? Maksudnya?"

**Spoiler**

"Anda tak perlu mengingatkan saya. Saya sudah tahu,"

**Robin**

"Aku tak begitu kenal dengan dia. Jadi aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Kecuali dia lebih mending daripada si Dick, Jason, dan Tim."

oOoOo

"Menurut kalian Damian Wayne sosok yang bagaimana?"

" _Master_ Damian tidak boleh jawab, loh."

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Damian itu junior yang paling aku suka. Dia rada _tsundere_ kalo udah aku godain. Dia juga nggemesin banget pas lagi ngambek. Rasanya jadi pengen meluk~"

**Red Hood**

"Iblis dari neraka tingkat tujuh berwujud seorang anak kecil paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku tahu."

**Red Robin**

"Kasar, brutal, tak berperasaan, egois, manja. Meski dia anak Bruce sekalipun, aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengerti Damian dan menerimanya sebagai Robin."

**Spoiler**

"Rencananya Damian akan aku cap sebagai _the cutest Robin ever_ kalau saja sifatnya tak seperti itu. Tapi _by the way_ , dia imut banget."

**Robin**

"Cih! Bilang saja kalau aku ini memang Robin yang paling hebat dibanding mereka semua."

oOoOo

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai John Blake?"

.

.

**Nightwing**

"Belum pernah dengar,"

**Red Hood**

"Nama aslinya Robin, bukan berarti dia juga Robin!"

**Red Robin**

"John Blake itu aku,"

**Spoiler**

"Mungkin tampan?"

**Robin**

"Apa dia saingan baruku?"

 

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

 

_**Epilog** _

" _Master_ Wayne, sudah saya rangkum semua jawabannya di sini." 

Pewaris tunggal dari Wayne Enterprise itu pun mengangguk begitu sebuah stopmap merah tertaruh dengan perlahan di meja kerjanya, "Terima kasih, Alfred." 

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ini, _master_?" tanya Alfred, sang butler yang setia melayaninya sejak dulu, spontan juga penasaran. Aneh memang jika seorang Bruce Wayne mendadak memintanya untuk mengadakan sebuah wawancara singkat penuh cobaan dengan 'anak-anaknya' tanpa alasan.  

"Hanya hal sepele, kok."

Dahi pria tua itu berkedut bingung melihat senyum mencurigakan terpampang sekilas di wajah tuannya itu. 

Yang ia tahu, itu bukan pertanda bagus.


End file.
